Dear Diary
by RyanMarieJacobs23
Summary: Chloe Mitchell,Logans cousin,was 8 years old when she was diagnosed with leukemia.she is now 16 and has been cancer free for 6 years.she moves back to Cali to help her friends and cousin live their dreams.in the mist of that love is found&drama occurs..


_**Okay so this is a new story i came up with its called Dear Diary, i think this chapter is kind of boring but it will get better. let me know what you think.**_

* * *

Dear Diary,

_Its Friday June 1st 8:30am and I'm finishing packing to go back to California._

_I'm really happy I get to see my wonderful friends and my amazing cousin, Logan._

_But he doesn't know the real reason why I left. I'm 16 now and have been cancer free for 6 years now. I was diagnosed with leukemia when I was 8 years old. I moved here, to North Carolina, for special medical care. I'm happy that I'm alive and get to see my friends and family again._

"CHLOE MITCHELL GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! We don't want to miss our flight!" I heard my father yell.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I grabbed my bags and left.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Friday(still) 10:01am, I'm boarding the plane in a minute._

_I'm a little nervous but that's okay. I'm healthy and that's all that matters._

_Love Always,_

_Chloe xoxo._

* * *

"Okay guys really? You can't be mature about this?"I asked my friends who were acting unnaturally weird. Maybe it's because their excited to see my "other half" once again. Well she's not really my other half, she's my cousin Chloe, she's basically like my sister. She had to move to North

Carolina like 8 years ago but no one really told me why, but I'm just glad she's coming home.

"Okay, can we get her now?" Kendall asked. I've never seen him so excited.

"Yes, we can get her now."

The guys jumped up and yelled "YES!" we headed for the door when,

"Whoa wait a minute." Katie, Kendall's 13 year old sister, made us stop in our tracks and turn to look at her. "Are you guys getting Chloe?"she looked at me.

"You still remember Chloe?" I asked.

"Very little."

"Do you to come with to pick her up?"

She looked at me, hesitated. "Nah, I'll stay here, but you make sure she comes here and hangs out for a while."

"Okay I will."I smiled. She walked away. "Okay lets go." And we left to go get my cousin.

_(At the airport)_

As I waited for my cousin I couldn't help but realize every single detail, for instance Kendall seemed a little nervous, James was well James, and Carlos was calm. Yeah you heard me right.

"Kendall what's going on." I looked at him.

"What?" I gave him a look, his hands were shaking. He looked at his hands. "Oh-" he looked back by the terminal or whatever it's called. I looked in his direction. Chloe was walking right to us. I couldn't help but notice she looked really thin.

"Chloe!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me, then a smile appeared on her face. She walked a little bit more than ran the rest of the way. She threw her bags on the ground and ran to me.

"Chloe!" I picked her up. "I've missed you so much!"

She sniffled, she sounded like she was crying. "I've missed you too best friend." I put her down and she turned around to look at every one. I picked up her bags.

* * *

I turned around to look at the boys, man I've missed them so much. I smiled.

"Hi!" I said excitedly.

The boys came running towards me. I smiled and hugged every single one of them.

"Hey Shorty!" James said to me while picking me up.

"Hey pretty boy." I said while he put me down. I turned to the next person and smiled.

"How's my trouble maker doing?"

Carlos smiled. "Even better now!" he gave me a big bear hug.

I turned to the last person. "Hey." I simply said with a smile.

Kendall smiled and hugged me. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," we let go. "all of you." Logan was right by my side again. I hugged him.

My parents were by us now.

"So I see you found Logan." My mom said with a smile.

"Yep!" I hugged Logan tighter then let go.

"Hi aunt Catelynn," Logan hugged my mom. "Hey uncle Ty." Logan and my dad did their little dude hand shake thing. "How are you guys?" Logan asked.

"Oh we can talk about that at dinner, you guys go have fun." My dad said with a smile.

"But hunny be careful I don't—" my mom stopped, I gave her a look.

"I'll bring your bags hunny. We'll see you soon." They left.

Logan gave me this look when we walked to the car. I gave him a look stating not now. Great I probably have to tell him the real reason I left Cali now. Thankfully the others didn't notice.

"Shot gun!" James yelled.

"Dang! Really?" Carlos said while stomping his foot.

"Are they always like this?" I asked why a smile.

"All the time." Kendall told me while opening the car door for me.

"Thank you," I sat in between Carlos and Kendall. "it's good to be home." I said with a sigh.

"It's good to have you home." Logan said looking at me through the mirror. I smiled at him.

"So where are we going?" I said clapping my hands together.

"Well, first I thought we would stop by my house because someone wants to see you, and we thought that it be cool if you met our other friends." Logan smiled while pulling out of the air port.

"Wait is it Katie?" Kendall smiled at me.

"Yes it is." Logan said.

"She still remembers me? She is so adorable!"

"I wouldn't say that to her. She doesn't think that's cool anymore." Kendall said.

"Oh, oh well!" I smiled.


End file.
